The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for curing concrete and more particularly to such apparatus including a device for evenly distributing heat to a concrete bed.
In the production of large concrete structures, especially those which are to be produced at a central location and then shipped for use or sale at another location, it has become customary to lay out a plurality of molds on what is commonly referred to as a "bed". In order to accelerate the curing of the products molded in such bed, it has become customary to provide a heating structure underneath the beds so that the heat will cure the concrete more rapidly and thereby facilitate an increase in production of such products. Normally canvas covers or the like are placed over the beds and molds to help retain the heat from such heaters. Such heaters are needed even more in the winter time when concrete would not cure properly without the addition of supplemental heat.
One of the common systems for providing heat to concrete beds is the use of a central boiler which heats up water and sends steam through pipes underneath the beds for providing the necessary heat to such beds. One of the problems associated with boilers is that a great deal of heat goes up the exhaust stack in a boiler. These hot gas fumes are merely exhausted to the atmosphere, thereby wasting this energy. Furthermore, steam heat is usually piped over long distances and heat is, of course, lost in the process. Furthermore, the cost of a boiler and the piping associated therewith is extremely high.
Experiments have been made to determine the feasibility of using a forced air heating system, but these experiments have generally been unacceptable because an even distribution of heat has not been achievable in a practical way prior to the instant invention.